In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a hanging organizer and storage device.
Office cubicles typically include panels or wall sections which are arrayed in a large, open, office space in a manner dividing the large space into smaller sized cubicles. The wall panels forming the cubicles are typically adjustable, often electrified, and may include light strips. A desk is usually enclosed within such a cubicle. A personal computer or computer keyboard and video screen are often positioned on the work desk along with baskets or other containers for files, writing instruments and the like. Nonetheless, such cubicles often do not include adequate or sufficient room for storage of the papers, discs and other items necessary to provide an efficient work space. Thus, there has developed a need for providing additional means for storage of files, papers, writing instruments and the like in such cubicles. Such storage means desirably will be inexpensive, highly portable, have an aesthetic appearance and be easily accessed by the user of office equipment stationed at such a cubicle station.